warpforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Cor-Dem
The Cor-Dem are native to Reticulum 4. In the modern society of the Cor Dem, they are controlled by the Eban. Cor-Dem are well respected by the Eban but mainly make up the middle class of their society. The Cor-Dem were the first to create space travel, their creations have been engineered by the Eban to be far more superior. Cor-Dem float instead of walking on their small legs. After the Great Struggle, one of the most violent wars in Reticulian history, many Cor-Dem escaped their enslavement by the Eban and fled to a far off star system know as Cor-Demiaz VI, named after the great leader Cor-Demiaz that was killed during the Great Struggle. Cor-Dem are known for their understanding of numbers and technology. They see 755 as the Trinity, nature's balance on all worlds. They uses runes as their language and to tell the story of the story of The eternal and the path of the hunter, the story of Carnax the beast. Makissar and his cult used the remains of the Cor-Dem that crashed on Lore to create the beast known as Carnax. Because of this, Carnax is linked to all Cor-Dem. Cor-Dem's Anatomy It is noted that Cor-Dem have more than one skin color as shown by Cor-Demy and Cor-Demu who are purple and blue respectively. The tails of female are also different from males so the genders are differentiated by their tails and aura. Cor-Dem eat energy since they have no mouth and appears to be able to absorb liquids through their glands on the skin. While they emit trace amounts of gas from their glands, they never Defecate or urinate. They have strong telekinesis as indicated by your brain turning into mush should an attempt to squeeze them have been made. When a Cor-Dem dies from natural cause, a new one will spawn from the dead body so a Cor-Dem population will never change much. However, their ability only works back on their home planet so they are slowly becomming extinct. Outland Cor-Dem The remaining Cor-Dem that reside on Cor-Demiaz VI are known as the Outland race, or Outlanders. Due to the fact that their world is in direct contact with another due to an ancient portal. The portal is guarded by many security systems since the Cor-Dem Onslaught, from a race of humanoids that used the Cor-Dem to create a great evil in their world. The portal is know as the “Great Door” to the Cor-Dem, and has long been a religious significance in their culture. Although Cor-Demiaz VI is the Outlander's world, it is not actually a planet, but a small moon. Many Cor-Dem tribes were killed when the Beamships landed and those surviving Cor-Dem were enslaved by the Watcher Minerva, an Annunaki. Outland Cor-Dem hated humans as they blame them for the genocide of their people. They will kill those who are not marked, even though they know that the marked will be human. The marked will lead the Cor-Dem to peace. Kor-Dems They are primitive, "lesser" Cor-Dem, the result of failed evolutionary procedures. They appear to be slaves for the Cor-Dem. Vor-Dems Warriors of the species, they are rank lower class than Cor-Dem. Vor and Kor once had a society when no upper class exists. Cor-Dem and Epsilon As Epsilon had given the Cor-Dem rebirth, some worship it like a god although they serve it mainly out of fear. Those that serve Epsilon seek to kill Hope. The Number Language of the Cor-Dem +1 1 : A -1 1: H +2 1: P -2 1: Y +3 0: 0 +1 2: B -1 2: I +2 2: R -2 2 : X +3 1: 1 +1 3 :C -1 3: J +2 3: Q -2 3: Z +3 2: 2 +1 4: D -1 4: K +2 4: S +3 3: 3 +1 5: E -1 5: L +2 5: T +3 4: 4 +1 6: F -1 6: M +2 6 : U +3 5: 5 +1 7 :G -1 7:N +2 7: V +3 6: 6 -1 8 :O +2 8 : W +3 7: 7 +3 8: 8 +3 9: 9 and _ is like space. Category:Species